thedisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America: Civil War
Captain America: Civil War (also known as Cap 3 or Civil War) is an American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. The film is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It's produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Using that exists in Walt Disney Pictures film Cinderella. Marvel officially confirmed the film on April 7, 2014 after a three-hundred million dollar gross in the opening weekend box office for The Winter Soldier. The Russo Brothers returned for the third installment as directors alongside writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely.http://variety.com/2014/film/news/anthony-joe-russo-captain-america-3-1201073078/ Directors Confirmation Synopsis Following the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron, the collective governments of the world pass an act designed to regulate all superhuman activity. This riot polarizes opinion amongst the Avengers, causing two factions to side with Iron Man or Captain America, which causes an epic battle between former allies. Cast *Chris Evans as Captain America/Steve Rogers *Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man/Tony Stark *Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff *Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes *Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye/Clint Barton *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Paul Rudd as Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Scott Lang *Emily VanCamp as Agent 13/Sharon Carter *Tom Holland as Spider-Man/Peter Parker *Frank Grillo as Crossbones/Brock Rumlow *William Hurt as Thaddeus Ross *Daniel Brühl as Helmut Zemo *Martin Freeman as Everett Ross *Marisa Tomei as Aunt May *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Hope Davis as Maria Stark *John Kani as King T'Chaka *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Stan Lee as a Fed-Ex driver *Florence Kasumba as Ayo Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 The Past is Prelude - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Brothers in Arms - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Featurette Captain America Civil War - In Good Company Captain America Civil War International Trailer 2 Official Captain America Civil War TV Spot 3 New Scenes Captain America Civil War TV Spot 4 HD Black Widow VS Hawkeye Captain America Civil War TV Spot 5 HD Black Panther vs Cap Captain America Civil War TV Spot 6 HD - The Past Is Only Prelude Captain America Civil War TV Spot 7 HD - Brother vs Brother Captain America Civil War (MTV) TV Spot 8 HD - Crossbones vs Cap New Recruit - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Just Like We Practiced - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Captain America Civil War - The Team Vs Bucky clip HD UK Right to Choose - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Audi “The Chase” - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Tunnel Chase Featurette - Marvel's Captain America Civil War Get Me One of Those – Marvel’s Captain America Civil War Deleted Scene Interviews Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Directors Interview - Joe & Anthony Russo Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Kevin Feige Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes Interview - Nate Moore Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Captain America" Interview - Chris Evans Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Iron Man" Interview - Robert Downey Jr Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Black Widow" Interview - Scarlett Johansson Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Bucky" Interview - Sebastian Stan Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Falcon" Interview - Anthony Mackie Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "War Machine" Interview - Don Cheadle Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Hawkeye" Interview - Jeremy Renner Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Black Panther" Interview - Chadwick Boseman Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Vision" Interview - Paul Bettany Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Scarlet Witch" Interview - Elizabeth Olsen Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Ant-Man" Interview - Paul Rudd Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Sharon Carter" Interview - Emily VanCamp Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "General Ross" Interview - William Hurt Captain America Civil War Behind-The-Scenes "Baron Zemo" Interview - Daniel Bruhl International premieres *April 27, 2016 (Colombia) *April 28, 2016 (Brazil, Chile, Mexico, Peru, Portugal) *April 29, 2016 (Spain, Venezuela) *May 4, 2016 (Uruguay) *May 5, 2016 (Argentina) *May 6, 2016 (Canada) Trivia *The containment unit that Bucky is held in is number "D23", which is the name of the Disney Fan Club. *Bucky loses his arm in this film, which happens in almost all of Marvel's Phase Two films as their homage to The Empire Strikes Back.Including a tactic during the airport battle where Spider-Man, Iron man, and War Machine takes down Ant Man. *This is the highest grossing film of the entire Captain America trilogy. *Bruce Banner/Hulk was originally gonna be in the film, in the end credits scene but was cut out as they ultimately felt it was too much of a spoiler, although he was technically in the movie as in a scene when Thunderbolt Ross was showing footage from the Battle of New York, Hulk was jumping from building to building causing debris to fall and hit people. He was also mentioned. *Thor Odinson was not in the film, but mentioned alongside Bruce Banner/Hulk and Hank Pym. *This is the last Marvel Cinematic Universe film to have an individual Blu-ray release and a Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray/Digital HD combo pack. Starting with Doctor Strange, all future Marvel Cinematic Universe films will have Blu-ray/DVD/Digital HD combo packs and Blu-ray 3D/Blu-ray/DVD/Digital HD combo packs. References nl:Captain America: Civil War de:Captain America: Civil War pl:Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów